


A Changing Wind

by randmrule



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: All it takes for Sheldon’s carefully constructed persona to start falling apart is the appearance of a singular female from his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an AU story. This is something that's been on my mind for a bit. I know I have other stories in progress however I must write what's on my mind. At least for now Sheldon will be the only one ooc.

All it takes for Sheldon’s carefully constructed persona to start falling apart is the appearance of a singular female from his past. 

Sheldon returns to 2311 N. Robles by himself. Having the opportunity to take care of a few errands that absolutely no one could know about, he seized it. With Penny at work and Leonard, Howard and Raj at some silly Babylon 5 marathon at a local movie theatre he left in a hurry. 

Lost in his thoughts he fails to notice the Asian woman knocking on his apartment door. He was startled when she turned at his approach and said hello. Getting over his momentary shock he found himself facing a ghost from his past. Steeling his nerves, he begins to speak in fluent Japanese glad no one in his circle of friends was home.   
“Himari, what on earth are you doing here? What are you doing alive? You’re supposed to be dead.”  
“Paul my love, I’ve missed you so much. I can’t believe I finally found you. To answer your questions, well those I can now, I’m here because I need your help again and because I’ve missed you. As to why I am alive, I cannot tell you because it too long a story for a hallway in an apartment building in Pasadena” Himari responded in perfect English.

Unknown to either of them Penny had got off work early after a kid threw up on her. With thoughts of a hot shower and clean clothes that doesn’t smell like vomit she trudged up the stairs. She stopped when she heard the unmistakable voice of Sheldon speaking what sounded like Japanese. Her jaw dropped when she heard a female speak and said the name Paul and that he was her love. She closed her mouth knowing this woman could not be possibly be talking to Sheldon. First his name was not Paul and second, he never showed any romantic interest in anyone. She stayed there and listened hoping to get more information.  
Sheldon switched back to English and smiled at her.   
“Himari, my name is no longer Paul. I am known as Sheldon now and forgive my manners, while I am both surprised and ecstatic to see you, I am also a little wary. I had thought you were dead. At least that was the consensus amongst the bosses and myself. After what happened who could blame us. I’ve missed you as well and I am stunned to hear you need my help, you’ve always been more than capable taking care of anything that came your way. Now though let’s go into my apartment and talk some more while I make you a hot beverage.”  
“Pau… I mean Sheldon I am not upset so you do not need to make me a hot beverage.”  
“Still I believe that tea may be in order.”  
“Sure, you crazy man” Himari said with a smile and a loving look on her face.   
Only when the sounds of a door opening then closing and voices receding did Penny start moving again. Apparently this Himari not only knew Sheldon from before but knew him by a different name. She also knew him so well that she was aware that he offered hot beverages to guests who appeared to be upset. Not to mention the way she said “crazy man” with such affection and possibly love. Her list of things that would never ever happen when it came to Sheldon just got a whole lot shorter. Besides he was her whack-a-doodle not some random chicks crazy man.  
She arrived at the fourth-floor landing and thought about barging in to 4A as she’s been known to do, but decided she needed a shower and fresh clothes before she got to the bottom of this. Penny was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he said his name is no “longer” Paul and that he’s now known as Sheldon. Nobody in their group of friends knew much about Sheldon’s life before California, only that he was born and partially raised in a small town in Texas. That he left at the age of 10 to go to college in Germany. Other than that, and the fact that he has two doctorates, a masters, and a bachelors that was it.   
She thought all this during her shower, all this and more. Penny also thought about how the group would react to this news and decided that for now she would keep it to herself.   
Dressed in a conservative (for her) top and her capris Penny headed across the hall hoping that chick was still there.   
She needed answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
